


Once Upon A Time

by lilyhandmaiden



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhandmaiden/pseuds/lilyhandmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur met Gwen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time

The first time the ten-year-old boy who would be King Arthur met the nine-year-old girl who would be Queen Guinevere, he said, “ _That’s_ not a maidservant! Or if she is, she’s the sorriest one I’ve ever seen.” He laughed, and Gwen looked down and blushed furiously. And then Morgana (eleven years old, future sorceress) shrieked, “ _You leave her alone!_ ” and pounced on him, kicking and scratching like a wildcat. He went wailing to his father with his lip bleeding and somehow he was the one who ended up getting in trouble. It was not an auspicious beginning.


End file.
